Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2. Buzz's Mission/Finding Woody's hat film begins in outer space. The title comes up: Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2. Then green letters appear: GAMMA QUADRANT, SECTOR 4. They disappeared and a blue comet was speeding towards a planet that has rocks on it. It's revealed to be Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger toy flying into the planet's atmosphere. He open his wings to slow himself down as he flies above the ground and then lands in a clearing. He looks around breathing in and out before opening his wrist communicator *Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear Mission log. All signs point to this planet as the location of Zurg's fortress, but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. lights appear on Buzz and he looks up to see millions of robots that are armed with lasers surrounding him. Buzz jumps and uses his own laser on the crystal which blows the robots up and sends him flying into the air screaming. Buzz lands on the ground and runs over to a wall to catch his breath when a monitor looks in his direction and beeps. Buzz jumps and zaps it with his laser, destroying it. Then the ground opens up in a Z shape and Buzz jumps in and when it shuts, his suit glows. He runs along the corridor. In a room, a yellow dot appears on a red screen identifying as Buzz. A figure raises his clawed hand and puts it on a lever *Evil Emperor Zurg: Come to me, my prey. moves the lever back and the lights in the corridor come on making Buzz stop in surprise. Then a wall with spikes appears behind him and moves towards him. Buzz look back and gasps and runs as the wall closes in on him. Buzz manages to jump through a closing door just in time and the spike ram into the door, denting it. Buzz stands up and saw a battery which reads The Source of Zurg's Power. Buzz walk slowly to the bridge which has discs that floats between him and the battery. Buzz jumps and lands on the discs, each one playing a musical note as he does so. Then, the discs fall suddenly, carrying Buzz with them. Thinking fast, Buzz press a button on his utility belt which makes a force field bubble around him and then he flies upward *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! reaches the platform and deactivates the bubble. He then reaches to grab the battery but his hand went through it, revealing to be an illusion. It then disappears and Evil Emperor Zurg rises up behind Buzz on a platform *Evil Emperor Zurg: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time. *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear: Not today, Zurg! fires his ion blaster at Buzz but he picks up a disc to shield himself and the blasts bounce off. Buzz throws it at Zurg, hitting him in the face. Buzz somersaults over Zurg but just as he landed and turn around to fire his laser, Zurg spins around so fast and shoots Buzz, vaporizing him, leaving his legs to crouch down and fall on the floor *Evil Emperor Zurg: (cackles with triumph) letters GAME OVER appear on the TV screen, revealing that the whole thing was only a video game which is played by Rex, who's wearing a goldfish ball with sucker darts on his head with Buzz, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger beside him, watching *Rex: Oh, no! No! No, no, no, no, no! *The Lemon Sweeter: Come on! *Mater: Oh, doggone it! *Buzz Lightyear: Oooh. You almost had him. *Jack: But, Buzz, this is so hard. *Cal: Zurg always wins. *Rex: I'm never gonna defeat Zurg. *The Jammy Dodger: Well, at least you tried. *Buzz Lightyear: Sure you will, Rex. In fact, you're a better Buzz then I am. *Neptr: Yeah. *BMO: You know what they say. At first you don't succeed, try, try again. *Rex: But, look at my little arms. I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time. then hear a rattling noise and see Woody throwing things out of a drawer as if looking for something *Woody: Where is it, where is it? Where is it? *Lightning McQueen: Woody, slow down, will ya? *Buzz Lightyear: Uh, Woody? *Woody: Huh? Oof! hits his head and falls out of the draw hitting several others on the way down *Buzz, Rex and Team McQueen: Ooooh! *Buzz Lightyear: Hang on, Cowboy! swings on a red desk lamp, lands on a car and rides it along a looping track and off the jump like in the first movie and spins through the air before landing next to Woody. He runs over and picks him up *Buzz Lightyear: Woody, are you alright? *Woody: Yeah, I'm fine, Buzz. Okay. Here's your list of things to do while I'm gone. Batteries need to be changed. Toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated. Oh, and make sure everyone attends Mr Spell's seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay. Good, okay. *Casey Jr.: Woody... *Radar: You haven't found that missing hat of yours, have you? *Woody: No! And Andy's leaving for Cowboy Camp any minute and I can't find it anywhere! *Buzz Lightyear: Don't worry, Woody! In just a few hours, you'll be sittin' around a campfire with Andy, makin' delicious, hot schmoes. *Woody: They're called smores, Buzz. *Applejack (Human): Yeah. Besides, we country people know these things. *Mater: We do? *Dusty Crophopper: We do, Mater. *Buzz Lightyear: Right, right, of course. Has anyone found Woody's hat yet? green army men are searching the toy box *Sarge: Keep looking, men! Dig deeper! Buzz Negatory! Still searching! moves sun blinds up and down as if to signal to someone *Hamm: The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard but he'll keep looking. *door opens and Bo Peep, her sheep and a doll enter the room *Bo Peep: It's not in Molly's room. We've looked everywhere. *Princess Bubblegum: Looked in the attic, nothing. *Rita: Too bad hats don't have a scent. *Marceline Abadeer: Well, at least we tried. *Fillmore: Not in my ship, man. sniffs near a bin *Hugo: Not in here. *Mr. Potato Head: out from under Andy's bed I found it! *Woody: You found my hat? *Mr, Potato Head: Your hat? No. The missus lost her earring. Oh, my little sweet potato! *Mrs. Potato Head: You found it! Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong spud around the house. Potato Head kisses her side while she giggles *Woody: Oh, great. That's just great. This'll be the first year I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat. *Bo Peep: Woody. Look under your boot. *Woody: Don't be silly. My hat is not under my boot. *Bo Peep: Would you just look? *Woody: Oh! You see? No hat. Just the word "Andy." *Bo Peep: Uh-huh. And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp with or without your hat. *Woody: I'm sorry, Bo. It's just I've been looking forward to this all year. It's my one time with just me and Andy. *Bo Peep: (bringing Woody close with her cane) You're cute when you care. *Woody: Bo, not in front of Buzz. *Bo Peep: (purrs) Let him look. she and Woody are looking at each other, they heard baaing and they turn to see Rex, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger fighting with Bo's sheep over the remote *BMO: Will you let go?! *Pearl: Ugh! *The Lemon Sweeter: These things are so annoying! *Rex: Miss Peep! Your sheep! *The Jammy Dodger: Can you call them off the remote please?! *Mater: Dadgum it! Let go! *Neptr: Hooves off! whistles to get her sheep's attention. They let go of the remote, making Rex fall over and hit the TV remote's on button and it turns on to play a commercial of Al's Toy Barn with Al, the owner, dressed up in a chicken suit *Al McWiggin: Hey, kids, this is Al from Al's Toy Barn and I'm sittin'on some good deals here. Ow! I think I'm feeling a deal hatching right now! Whoa! Let's see what we got. We got boats for a buck, beanies for a buck... *Mater: Dadgum! *Woody: Rex, Mater, turn it off! Someone's gonna hear! *Rex: back up and tapping the remote rapidly trying to find the right button Which one is off? *Al McWiggin: Buck, buck, buck! And that's cheap, cheap, cheap! So hurry on down... *Hamm: For crying out loud, it's this one! hit the off button and the TV turns off *Hamm: I despise that chicken. *Sci-Twi: There's something about that Al guy that I don't trust. *Luigi: What do you mean? It's only a costume. *Sci-Twi: I know but there's something about him that makes me a bit curious. *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, something just doesn't seem right. *Mater: Not wrong there, buddy. *Flame Princess: Yeah. *Slime Princess: This is strange. *Princess Bubblegum: Uh-huh. *Finn the Human: Yep. *Dusty Crophopper: Can't argue with that. *Chug: Nope. *Guido: (speaking in Italian) "This requires an investigation" *Luigi: Guido says this will require further investigating. *Sarge (Cars): I agree. Slinky enters the room *Slinky Dog: Fellas! Fellas! Okay, I got some good news and I got some bad news. *Mrs. Potato Head: What news? *Slinky Dog: Good news is I found your hat, Woody! *Woody: My hat! Oh, Slink, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Where'd you find it? *Slinky Dog: Well, that's the bad news. some barking coming from downstairs *Rex: Oh! It's Buster! *Hamm: (gasps) *Wheely: Hide, everyone! Go, go, go! *Sarge: Canine alert! Man your battle stations! Let's move, move, move! soldiers and Rocky run to the door and held it back to hold Buster, a dachshund sausage dog, who is straining against it *Bo Peep: Woody, hide! Quick! runs just as Buster bursts into the room and runs around, looking for him. He knocks over Robot and Mr. Spell, the egg toys and the Lincoln Log house where the Potato Heads are kissing frozen. Buster went to Andy's bag and pull Woody out with his mouth and toss him to the floor. Buster growls at Woody at first but then licks him a couple of times, revealing that he's a friendly dog *Woody: Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Okay! You found me! Buster! All right! Hey, how did he do, Hamm? *Hamm: Eh, looks like a new record. *Applejack: Reminds me of myself and my dog, Winona. *Applejack (Human): Yep. *Lightning McQueen: No doubt about it. *Woody: OK, boy, sit. Reach for the sky. raises his front paws and sit on his butt *Woody: Gotcha! acts being shot and falls over, playing dead *Woody: Ohh! Great job, boy. (He rubs Buster's belly as Buster pants happily) Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss me? *Jack: Good thing Buster's a friendly dog, unlike Scud. *Rita: Indeed. *Cal: I agree. *Hugo: That canine was fearsome. *Rita: Not to mention strong. *Tillie: Fast. *Casey Jr.: Had a strong sense of smell. *Princess Luna: And sharp eyes. *Mrs. Davis: Andy, you got all your stuff? *Woody: Okay. Have a good weekend, everybody. I'll see you Sunday night. *Andy Davis: It's in my room. staggers into the room and Buster run up to him *Andy Davis: Stick em up! just scratches his ear and walks away *Andy Davis: I guess we'll work on that later. (to Woody) Hey, Woody, ready to go to Cowboy Camp? *Mrs. Davis: Andy, honey, come on. Five minutes, and we're leavin'. *Andy Davis: Five minutes. Hmm... 5 Minutes/Woody's arm gets ripped/Woody's nightmare later, he played with his toys *Bo Beep: Help, help! Somebody help me! *Woody: Let her go, evil Dr Pork Chop! *Dr. Pork Chop: Never! You must choose, Sheriff Woody! How shall she die? Shark or death by monkeys? makes monkey noises whilst holding one close to Bo Peep *Dr. Pork Chop: Choose! *Woody: I choose Buzz Lightyear! brings Buzz out of a box riding on RC *Dr. Pork Chop: What? That's not a choice! *Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! knocks Hamm over and he lands on top of the Army Men *Woody: I'II save you, Miss Peep. *Bo Peep: My hero. (kisses Woody) *Woody: Thanks, Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear: No problem, buddy. You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear! as he stretches the two toys, Woody's arm rips at his shoulder *Andy Davis: (gasps) Oh, no. mom comes into the room *Mrs. Davis: Andy, let's go. Molly's already in her car seat. *Andy Davis: But, Mom, Woody's arm ripped. *Mrs. Davis: Oh, no. Maybe we can fix him on the way. *Andy Davis: No, just leave him. *Mrs. Davis: I'm sorry, honey, but you know toys don't last forever. put Woody on a shelf and she and Andy left the room. Woody unfreezes and gasps with dismay at that. Buzz, Team McQueen and the other toys look up and see this *Rex: What happened? *Mr. Potato Head: Woody's been shelved. *Rex: (gasps) *Mack: Oh, boy. *Lumpy Space Princess: That's not good. looks at his torn arm, lifts it and then lets it go and it falls down. Woody look out the window to see Andy get into the car *Woody: Andy! car drives off. Woody looks sad and let his legs dangle from the shelf. The other toys and Team McQueen look up at him *Slinky Dog: Woody? *Bo Peep: Woody? Honey, are you OK? pull his legs up out of sight. Bo and Buzz look at each other worriedly *Princess Celestia: Well, maybe I have made some mistakes but that it's in the past. *Duck: Yeah. *Princess Luna: Indeed. *Hiro: *Duck: *Princess Celestia: Well, Duck. I put the past behind me. *Duck: *Princess Celestia: And I know the Gum girl would forget about being angry. *Princess Bubblegum: smiles *Duck: I know. *Princess Celestia: You see what happend? *Duck: Woody is on a shelf. McQueen gasps *The Jammy Dodger: *Finn the Human: *Jake the Dog: *BMO: [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter